Free Period
by Ryuno chu
Summary: Naruto has never seen the light of freedom. It's always detention. What inspires him to be good long enough not to get it one afternoon?
1. Bowl of Fruit

_This is the second yaoi that I have written. But the first good one. The first one is so bad it is uneditable. So it will not make it on to this site. Or any other for that matter. Anyway, I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Sakura walked into Naruto's apartment to find him drawing a picture.

"....Naruto, why are you staring at a bowl of fruit?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Our assignment for art was to look at something and draw what it reminds us of," he replied.

"Oh, so what does it remind you of?" she questioned.

"Sasuke," he replied simply.

Sakura sighed. "Just because he's gay, doesn't mean you can call him a bowl of fruit."

"But I just did."

The look in her eyes became homicidal.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Sakura."

* * *

The next day, it was time for everyone's free period. Or as know to Naruto, Detention. He had never once been able to experience what the actual period was like. Every day he would somehow manage to end up in detention.

As he entered the familiar room, the teacher asked, "so what are you in for today, Naruto?"

"The art teacher got mad cuz I compared Sasuke to a bowl of fruit."

Of course the teacher laughed at this for he was none other than the health teach, Kakashi.

Naruto took a seat next to Sai, whose attention was directed out the window.

"So what are you in here for?" Naruto asked unenthusiastically.

"Art class. Drew a picture of my penis," he said calmly, like there was nothing wrong with it. Seems like that assignment is getting everyone in trouble today. There were at least six other kids in there for that reason.

"Why the hell would you do that?!"

"To show everyone else that their size couldn't compare to mine," he replied, flauntingly.

"Yours may be big, but mine might not even fit up Naruto's ass. " Said a familiar voice behind Naruto.

Sai looked up. "Sasuke. Why are you here?"

"I got bored in Chem. class, carved my name into a desk."

"Of course you did," sai said, directing his attention back out the window.

"Why would you do tha- why would your dick be in my ass?!" Naruto yelled.

"Got lost on the way to your mouth?" he joked.

"Get bent, you sicko!" Naruto replied.

"Don't be that way. We both know you want this." He started to unzip his pants, then stopped when he saw that he had caught Sai's attention once again.

"What do you want?"

"Your sexy body," Sai replied boldly.

"Sorry, already taken."

Sai looked disappointed. Naruto just wanted to get the hell out of there as fast as possible.

When the bell rang, he high-tailed it out of there and run to the bus like his pants were on fire.


	2. 3, 2, 1, Rape!

_I'm not going to apologize for Sasuke's obnoxious behavior._

* * *

I boarded the bus. Well if you could call launching myself through the bus doors, boarding. Then sat in the very last seat.

Minutes later, I witnessed Sasuke get on. My eyes followed him as he chose his seat. The one diagonal from me. _Great._

Unfortunately, my stop was the very last one. And Sasuke's was too. _Why god, why!?_ So I was stuck with him.

The ride home seemed to last forever, only because Sasuke was staring at me **the whole time.**

"Oh my god, what do you want?!" I finally yelled,

"To fuck you senseless," he half whispered.

I started to choke. "Y-you what?!"

"If you don't understand....let me show you." Sasuke hoped into my seat and got closer to me, then eased himself down.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

If it hadn't been for the complete shock of the other boy getting closer and closer to him, he would have done something. No, not something, everything he could have, to withdraw himself from this situation. But it was no use. His body was completely numb.

Sasuke was on top of him now. Sasuke's lips came down on him. Naruto opened his mouth to scream, but Sasuke took advantage of this. He slid his tongue into the startled blonde's mouth.

Naruto managed a squeak. _This is not happening!!_

Naruto's body was finally able to cooperate with his mind. He shoved Sasuke off with all of his strength. More than necessary, but nothing else mattered. _I gotta get the fuck outta here! _

Sasuke landed on the bus floor with a thud as the doors to freedom slowly opened.

I sprang out of his seat and made my getaway, like a bat out of hell. And I nearly fell on my face doing it. But I didn't look back. Just got the hell out of there. And did the fastest sprint you'd ever see. Not once did I slow down. Not even when I was at my steps. So therefore- I slammed into my front door.

"GAAH!! Stupid door!!!!!" I stood there banging on it, maybe by some miracle it would open. "Open, open, open!!!!" I sunk to the ground. Defeated by a door.

Now out of breath, I realized that locked doors don't open without a key. **DUH! **I pulled a key out of my pocket and proceeded to unlock the single object that stood in my way of safety.

Once inside, I hastily relocked my door. Then ran to the couch and collapsed there. Face in pillow, I screamed, "Thank you lord, I'm ALIVE and still a virgin!!!"


	3. Sorry PeptoBismol, you tried

_Sorry for it being short. But this chapter wasn't really that important._

* * *

Later that night, I laid in my bed thinking about the ride home. That moment played over and over in my head. And I had a weird feeling welling in the pit of my stomach. I also couldn't believe that Sasuke had the hots for me. Ok, maybe I could. Scratch that, I definitely could.

After watching TV for two hours, I still had that weird feeling in my stomach. Even Pepto-Bismol couldn't cure me. And I dreaded going back to school tomorrow. That just made me feel worse. I mean for all I knew, I was going to be raped tomorrow. Having to live with the thought that he was inside of me for the rest of my life. Thrusting and sweating and all the other horrible thing that went with it that I didn't want to think about. Not enjoying it was an understatement.

With the disturbing thoughts in mind, I drifted off to sleep. Hoping to never wake again.

* * *

The morning sun broke through the window curtain. _Today is going to be hell._

I got ready. Every minute closer to the end of the world as I knew it.

I waited for the bus, hoping that somehow Sasuke would get sick and not make it to school. I could only be so lucky.

But today wasn't my lucky day. I saw him walking towards me.

_Bring on your worst._


	4. Bouncing Back

_Another short chapter. I need to stop dragging my ass and dedicate myself. Could go for some cookies right now.....Hmmm...sitting in the L position makes me type faster. Need sugar.......-_-_

* * *

Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't say anything. He really didn't say anything for the rest of the day. I figured he was saving all of his energy for one big rape attack. When detention came around, all Sasuke said was, "hey," as he passed by the desk that I was sitting in.

I was extremely confused, but the caution was still building. _I must know what is going on!_

"Why the hell have you been so quiet today?"

Sasuke looked up at me. "Well you seem to hate me. So I figured why screw my chances so hard that I put them into the negatives."

"Oh, I-I don't hate you. You may be creepy and gay for me, but I wouldn't go as far to say that I hated you."

Sasuke got up out of his desk."Then let's get busy," Sasuke said leaning towards me.

_Man, he bounces back fast._ "I don't think so!!" I yelled.

"I like you better when you don't think and you just do."

"And I liked you better when you didn't talk!! Wait! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"How bout I show you what I mean." Sasuke got closer to me.

"If you guys are gonna feel each other up, than do it in the privacy of your own homes," Kakashi said from the front of the room.

"Fine," Sasuke huffed.  
I was shocked to know that he was watching the whole time.......Freak'n pervert.


	5. Confusion comes with the territory

_Ahh, another chapter. And it's decently sized this time. Too bad it took me so long to get typed. My stupid little sister kept having to use it for her home work every night. And she types sooo slow. Grrr! Well anyways, enjoy. Cuz I don't know when another chapter is coming. There will be another one though. I'm not like the people who get no reviews and discontinue it because of that. Then two years later, people love it, but there's no more to read. Nope, I'm gonna be here until the bitter end._

_I don't own 'Rainbow High'. _

* * *

It had been a few days since Sasuke had nearly raped me. The weird feeling in my stomach had returned. And I yearned to know what it meant. It's like one of those songs you keep hearing on the radio, but never hear the name of the song. It will annoy you and keep you up at night until you find out. And that was exactly what this feeling was doing to me.

The next day in detention, I sat next to Sasuke, who was contently reading _Rainbow High._

Having nothing better to do, I stared out the window. Which Sasuke was inconveniently sitting by. He noticed and thought that it was him that I was staring at. So he stared back at me like a creeper until I finally said, "Uh, Sasuke, is there any reason at all why you're staring at me? Cuz if there's not, you need to stop it. You're making my stomach hurt."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the reason for that."

"Then why does it fell weird?"

"Ok, does it hurt or feel weird? Start making sense."

"It feels weird"

"Are you constipated?"

"NO. Be serious, Sasuke."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I just finished off a bag of Doritos."

"Then are you nervous or unsure about something? Forget your homework? If so, then that's probably why you ended up in here"

"You think I care about something like that?"

"You should."

"Just mind your own business."

Fine. Then I won't help you."

"That's not what I meant."

Sasuke face palmed. "Maybe you're unsure about being unsure about something."

"I thought I told you to be serious."

"Well are you?"

"I don't know...maybe."

"Well you should figure it out on your own time when you get home."

"Hmpf." For the rest of the day, I ignored him. I didn't feel like talking any more.

* * *

I laid on my bed, ignoring the thought of life. "I've gotta figure this out."

I thought about Sasuke and the kiss. Then put two and two together....maybe. I sprang out of bed. "This is his fault!!!!" Now what was I going to do about it? It was too late to go to his house and give him a piece of my mind. _Uhh...I'll just have to wait till tomorrow._

".........Uhhhh, Sasuke......"

"Shh. Just a little more."

Sasuke was on top of him and his hand was in my pants. _How did this happen?_ No time to think about stupid things like that when something like this is going on.

"Uuuhn...I can't take it anymore."

"Well that's just too bad, Naruto. It's not time yet."

"Sasuke, please!"

He stroked me gently.

"Gaa, Saasukee!"

"Not yet."

"You bastard! Stop tormenting me!"

He smirked. "You asked for it."

He squeezed me and I came. "Aaaaahhhh!!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" I bolted up in bed. _What the hell was that?_

I looked under the covers. There was an unwanted visitor. _Oh great._

Then I realized the more important issue_._ _No! I can't possibly be gay! Rrrr this is all his fault!! Damn that bastard, turning me gay!!_

I crashed to the floor. "Why, god, why?!"

I know Sasuke is in to me, but the other way around? Again that moment played in my head. It wasn't sick, but there was something about it_. Did I like it? Would I have if I didn't resist? Well anyway, I've got to take care of my "problem" and get off to school._

When I did get to school, that whole day I was staring at Sasuke. Trying to figure myself out. Of course Sasuke took notice of this. I mean, who wouldn't be aware of a crazy blond fixed in your direction?

* * *

_Sorry for cutting the dream scene short. I was typing it while my whole family was in the room. Heh heh....._


	6. Gay is Contagious

_Sorry it's been so long. I really didn't feel like typing. But since it's summer I figured I might as well get it over with. So here it is._

For the first time in what seemed like my whole life, I'd made it through the whole day without detention. I was about to exit the room for free period when Sasuke stopped me.

"Yes?"

"I'm not blind. I know that you were staring at me the whole day."

For some reason I blushed. I was speechless.

" I know that I have a nice body, but to find you of all people staring at it..."

"Well most people can't help the unavoidable."

"What was that," he mused.

"You stupid bastard, your gay is contagious," I muttered harshly.

"Aww my little Naru is aware of himself," he mocked.

"Shut up, Sasuke."

"Don't be like that. Truce?" He held open his arms for a hug.

My eyes narrowed, but I took his "truce" anyway.

He was warmer than I expected. If you hadn't had contact like this with him, you'd swear that you could get frostbite just standing to close to him. But it was kinda nice. He tightened his grip. So I leaned into him.

"See. I'm not so bad. Kinda makes you want to keep me around, doesn't it?"

"Well I don't want you to leave..."

"Then I'll stay."

"...What now?"

"I want to make you mine."

There was no time in between words and when he dragged me out of the classroom.

"Sasuke, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

We came to a stop in front of the drama room. He opened the door, pushed me inside, and practically flung himself through the door. Once in, he locked it.

He practically ran me down the hall way. Then we reached the door he'd been looking for. He opened it and pushed me inside. Coming in after me, he quickly closed and locked the door. I recognized this as the drama room. _Why are we in here?_

"Sasuke, why are we here?"

"Because I want to make you mine."

My eyes widened in shock. "S-Sasuke, we can't!"

"What makes you say that? I locked the door. No one's coming."

"We're at school for god's sake!"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

" I didn't want my first time to be like this," I whispered.

"What does it matter if you're with the person you care about?"

"I just found out that I was gay! I'm not an expert of relationships but, isn't this a little fast?"

"Relax, this is how I roll."

My resistance was stopped by the lips crushing onto my own. He shifted his weight, making me fall over onto a pile of pillows and who knows what. Kissing him wasn't so bad after all. In fact, he was extremely good at it. A few days ago who would'a thought that this is was how I'd lose myself. Certainly not me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into my mouth. I let out a pleasured moan.

His body was quick to react. His boner was pressed up hard against me. There was only one reaction deemed fit enough to accompany it. I grew hard as well. He unzipped my pants as I felt my way up his shirt. I felt every single muscle. I was officially lost in the moment. We continued to strip each other. With each article of clothing shed, my member became more excited.

Between breaths, Sasuke asked, "Are you ready, Naruto?"

I gasped. "Y-yes."

He turned me onto my stomach. "Wait! Isn't there supposed to be lube or something?"

He rolled his eyes and dug around in his abandoned shorts. Then pulled out a little tube.

"You carry that around in your pocket?"

"Would you rather that I didn't?"

"No, no. This is fine."

He chuckled and straddled me just below my ass. "Here we go," he said just before sticking a finger up my butt.

I gasped. It felt weird to say the least.

A second one. I groaned. Even with the lube it just didn't feel all too good. But I told him to keep going. He entered a third one and spread them. _I hope stretching is worse than the next part._

"All right, Naruto, this is it."

"Go on."

He started chuckling again and pushed himself inside of me.

I gasped. He actually did it.

He thrusted inside of me. Going slowly at first then progressing to a faster pace. It hurt until he found my spot. I moaned and this just fueled him. Soon the room was full of gasps and moans of pleasure.

"Ah-ahh-AAhhh! Sasuke!" I came and my muscles constricted on him. The sound he made next will forever be burned into my memory. He moaned and practically screamed my name.

We both collapsed onto the cushions. All I could hear was the sound of his panting.

Then another sound entered my semiconscious mind. Holy crap- the bell rang. Both of our eyes widened in panic. We scrambled to redress ourselves.

"Sasuke, those are my boxers!"

"I know. I'm borrowing them."

"Then I'm keeping yours so...knock yourself out."

"Be my guest."

Her timing couldn't have been more perfect. Sakura entered the room through the door on the other side of the room.

_Holy crap! Someone could have come in at any time! _I considered myself lucky.

"What are you guys here for?" she questioned.

"Getting some peace and quiet." Total lie, but hell it worked. "What about you?"

"I've come to turn in some homework."

"Early? Jeez, Sakura, you need to get a life!"

She glared at me and left.

"Holy shit, that was close!"

"Eh," he shrugged, "I laugh in the face of danger."

"Of course you do."

With nothing more to say, we both left the room. But on the bus we sat next to each other.

"So does this mean we're like... going out?"

"Obviously."

Sai's head peeped over the seat in front of us. "So where we're the two of you today during the free period?"

Sasuke answered. "Somewhere."

"No shit," he muttered then turned back around.

Sasuke and I burst into hysterics.

Yes, he **does** laugh.

_*Sigh* It's almost over. It wasn't really that good. The reason being, I've got a story that I've been writing for the past three months. And I'm eager to type it. This didn't seem as important. But being who I am, I can't discontinue stories. So It's not that good cuz I just wanted to get it out of the way. All of you should totally read the new story though. It's way better (and longer) than this one. But still keep around for the last chapter of this one. :D_


	7. At the risk of Dying

_Whoo! Last chapter! I know it's really short, but I needed to put something. And this was all I could manage. I'm just glad it's finally done and over. And now I can type my other story. :D So enjoy this last installment of Free Period._

The next day Sasuke and I decided to walk to school together. On the way, Sakura tagged along. We did our best to ignore her. She was unwanted. We walked a little bit behind her.

"So how's your ass today, sexy?"

"Sore," I said bitterly.

"But you'd do it again."

"Definitely," I replied without hesitation.

Ahead of us came, "What are you guys talking about?"

Sasuke answered, "Nothing. You wouldn't get it. It's an inside thing."

We let her walk farther away from us.

Sasuke leaned in closer and in my ear he whispered, "She might not get it, but you will be later."

That comment made me blush. "Not at school this time ok. Too much risk. I don't want someone walking in on **that**. So...yours or mine?"

"Like hell at yours. It's a freak'n mess."

"Ok then..."

"So this Friday at around 8 o'clock. And how about Saturday too? And if you're not too busy Sunday..."

"Sasuke, settle down! If you do that, you might die!"

He shrugged. "I think I'll take my chances."

"As long as you don't die."

"Naruto, what are the chances?"

"I don't know, but they're still too high.

He chuckled and we finished our to school.


End file.
